rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pwndulquiorra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Leonard L. Church page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:21, October 15, 2011 Hey man! Great job on fixing the grammar & finding misspellings. We could actually use someone like you. Oo7nightfire 11:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Edits While I thank you for your edits I must ask that if your just going to edit a page over and over again over a short period of time that you do it all at once. Thank you.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Its fine its fine. Just a heads up... a certain someone probably wouldn't have tolerated it though.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! Soon, as long as you continue your, you'll soon too become an admin! Oo7nightfire 11:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Character Deaths Seriously? Wow, thats interesting. I don't have the DVD, but please keep me updated about it. Hopefully I can find a video on YouTube. Oo7nightfire 10:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow! The DVD sounds packed with all kinds of secret stuff! Oo7nightfire 01:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Color Change - Camouflage Yeah, I pretty much gave up on that ever since Wheller said no. Since he left & Bron is nowhere to be found, I'll suggest it to Sniper again, just to get his reassurance. If he approves, I will rename the pg. Oo7nightfire 03:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I think that sounds like a great idea! If the rest of the admins agree to this we can set it up right away! It would be a great way to keep speculation out of articles! :D Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for it! Oo7nightfire 10:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) U should run it by Cyrus & Jman to c if we get a 3/4 vote. If neither reply ask Sniper again so he can decide if we add it or not. Oo7nightfire 02:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Speculation House Alright, I do agree with your points on the idea. And I do believe that we need something like that, as this wiki suffers from people who like adding speculation to articles. (The Sigma = Sarge thing is a prime example.) So, yes, I agree with you and I believe it's implementation will benefit the wiki. Thank you for messaging me about it. Also, sure, if you want to talk to me I'm usually hanging around on the Wikimetru IRC, If I'm idling then just say my username. (Which is always "Jmanliciousness"). I prefer to be friends with everyone if possible, since I don't feel like dealing with people who like to be idiotic and cause issues with me. Haha, anyway, if you want to talk, go ahead and click that link. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 02:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep, thats 3/4 of the admins. You can do it... and as you have the most... experiance with this sort of thing I think you should make it. :P Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a great idea, If they approve, one of them will make it, I am not good at all the special awesome wiki stuff, I'm just here to regulate vandals. But that does sound like a good idea :) CyrusArc 05:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I added it. I hope you like it! Oo7nightfire 03:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad we started talking as well. Oo7nightfire 03:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the reason I can't keep any schedule is because I lost a lot of my sleep and barely even have time to myself anymore. Like, I'm lucky if I even get 4 hours of sleep now, it's sucks, and I'm uber tired. Having a schedule would probably fucking kill me. I've also started too many project, so a lot of them are on hold except for two of them, which are ''Misguided and The Other Ones. And The Other Ones hasn't even started yet. So, yeah. I'm actually filming the second episode of my series, Misguided, as we type. So yeah, I'm gonna be awake for quite awhile if you want to talk to me more or something. P.S. This is a pic my friend took of me and I decided to add it to DeviantART: http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/350/d/9/why_i_rarely_make_videos_by_jman98-d4jb8c4.jpg —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Your mother actually believes in the 2012 thing? Haha, sorry, but that's funny to me. Not to come off as a jerk or anything. My mother's pretty dimwitted so I'm surprised she doesn't believe in the theory. Anyway, another major issue I have with making my videos is introducing female characters. Unfortunately, I don't have any female character roles. Which really sucks for me because I like to introduce female characters for female viewers to relate to. But, sadly, I'm not casting director. So I take who I can get who's at least decent. And some people assume that there's like a whole group working on my videos, which is untrue. I do everything solo, with the exception of voices. Oh, and I never really write actual written stories mainly because it's tough for me to write something that somehow can make you think about and envision what your reading in your head, and my stories always end up looking like a damn summery. So I write scripts. Much easier to write and plus I can make it into an actual visual product. But that's just me. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 05:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I wouldn't make you make a voice. I'm actually just thinking of asking my cousin if she can. Also, I don't really see the issue with posting my first name. As first name's are usually common, and I don't see how anyone would be like "I KNOW YOUR FIRST NAME! LET'S TRACK THIS GUY DOWN SOMEHOW EVEN THOUGH IT'S CLEARLY INLOGICAL THAT IT WOULD WORK OUT LIKE THAT WITH ONLY ONE PIECE OF INFO!" But whatever, haha. It's your choice to hide your identity and stuff. I'm just gonna call you "Pwn", the first three letters of your hard2pronounce username. Anywho, I'd write more, but then that'd take work, haha. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by look at more then one? Like, can you view two at the same time? If that's what you mean then no, you can only view one per time. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 04:49, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Pwn, I just looked at your page, and I know people that have what you have, and I know it can be tough, but I would like to say that you have been doing a great job on this wiki and I would like to thank you for your contributions. also, if you do feel depressed, I would suggest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I know it sounds rediculous, but a lot of guys are fans of the show, and I watch it too. It actually does make me feel happier, and it does the same for millions of guys across the country, and a lot of awesome comics, stories, art, and music spawn from that show. Just putting that out there :) CyrusArc 06:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No point of being nonsupportive of hard workers :) Hope you have a good night/morning ^_^ CyrusArc 06:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I think that's an excellent thing to ask... I would guess we can put it in the article, but we must make it obvious that the person in the series is speculating. So let's say Simmons is speculating that Donut was actually alive after he got shot. We would say in the article something like "Simmons speculates in (Insert episode here) that Donut actually survived being shot, and that Donut is still alive somewhere..." Or something along those lines. But yes, we could put it in the article. CyrusArc 19:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) haha you're welcome XD It is something I should have thought through, someone might bring that up in the future XD I would have never thought to ask that CyrusArc 02:55, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is CyrusArc 02:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Simmons's vs. Simmons' I read the link and found an article that, I believe, will help the both us. You can follow it here. You see, ''Simmons is a singular noun, not a plural, so adding an extra 's' helps identify possesiveness. It does not mean "Simmons is relationships", because is ''works for pronouns (''She's going to the park). Simmons's ''also isn't really a contraction because it wouldn't make sense (''Simmons's going to the park). HOWEVER, I highly recommend you see the link because it states that for words that end with 's' may or may not need an apostrophe 's' depending on if the word will be harder to proounce if it is added. So Simmons could be Simmons' or Simmons's; it doesn't matter. Simmons's is kind of hard/confusing to pronounce so the pg can be changed back. Oo7nightfire 03:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, lol & you're welcome. You were right on most of your points btw. I always like when you elaborate on your opinions & back it up, it's very impressive, keep it up! I can't wait until you become an admin! Oo7nightfire 03:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was on my phone (which im on right now) & accidentally rolled back yor edit by mistake. I rolled it back again 2 yor previous version. Oo7nightfire 03:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) X-Men Movies Wiki I saw you like X-Men and Marvel. I've got a wiki dedicated to the X-Men Movies, so if you want to help, that would be great. The wiki is kind of lonely a part from me. Only a few editors come and I hope that I can get more. So it you want to then please edit, if you don't then just message me, thanks :) New Captain (talk • • ) 06:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, well thanks then, just want to let you know that the wiki has over 400 pages and has a spotlight already and I always try to make edits everyday, but thanks though, the offer is always open :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I have about one, who comes sometimes but I'm also trying to get more. Other users sometimes come aswell but besides that, it's really just me. One user, I go for advice or get him to make more things for the wiki, like the Auto Refresh on Wiki Activity. It's a fairly new wiki which started on June 4th 2011 but has made great progress. Still, I hope you can help a bit and I am trying to get more editors in the mean time. :) New Captain (talk • • ) 07:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Policy I like that idea! The wiki has had problems with that last yr where S9 PAX trailers started spreading every where. Tell the other admins (Jman, Sniper, Cyrus), since most of us need to agree on it. Oo7nightfire 02:48, April 21, 2012 Yeah totally dude, like Nightfire said we had a huge problem with the season 9 pax trailers. Although the ones posted on Paxs site is allowed for official message. So yeah, definately. All you need now is Sniper and Cyrus approval. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 03:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I was not aware that we even allowed leaks in the artiticles. I guess that could work. Or at least a warning on a page that states there is leaked information on the page. But I would want to know what Sniper and the others think first. CyrusArc 03:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure? [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Rarity']] [[Message wall:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 03:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Go ahead 3 and a half is good enough XD CyrusArc 03:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Well don't ask me. I like to make decisions, I don't know how to do a lot of that stuff... Jman or Nightfire might... CyrusArc 03:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I came off as defensive, I didn't mean to me. It's not that I don't want to, I really don't know how. CyrusArc 03:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Not now unfortunately, im not on my pc. U could ask Jman though. Oo7nightfire 03:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, Something that has given me trouble in the past :/ Oh well, things are cleared up now. CyrusArc 04:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Speculation Policy Update Yeah good point, it needs to be updated. You can update it if you wish or I'll do it if you want me to. Also, I would like to see your explanation on Crack Theories bcuz i'm a little confused on what u mean by that. Here's a 'link' for quick access. Oo7nightfire 01:20, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Very clear, thank you. And did you click the lnik because, I loggged out, clicked the link, and was able to edit as a non-user so I think you can edit it. If not, give me a basis on what you want me to add on the pg, because I think you're the best person for the job for this. Oo7nightfire 01:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) You have my word. Deal! Oo7nightfire 01:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well it's not a duplicate image because it was a .jpg file, while the HQ one was a .png; if the file said its a duplicate of another file then one of them should be deleted. Also, searching for pics can be confusing at times, you should try to type in the file's exact name & replace spaces with these ( _ ) like typing in a weblink; spaces aren't included. Just scroll over the images & find the one you want. Oo7nightfire 03:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Well, actually something's already been done about it. This guy is a known vandal of many wiki's, thus he has been banned. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 13:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem! :) [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 03:52, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Speculation House Just wanted to let you know that the Speculation House is beginning to grow more popularity. Thanks on that suggestion, it was a great idea. Oo7nightfire 10:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Title Template I did copy the template over, but it was deleted after it didn't work. I think it's more likely that the necessary coding in this wiki's MediaWiki:Common.css is missing something compared to the one I imported the template from. Thanks for your insight anyway. 04:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Right here. I didn't make this template, so I'm not sure what coding might be missing on this wiki. I literally copied and pasted the coding with no alteration (except removing an unneeded category), so what you see is what I put up here previously. 04:24, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Season 10: Episode 2 Well im done for now, but its a new episode, u have to expect that everyone will b editing. TheChosenAgent was editing a lot & I couldn't even get my edit in. Whatever u do try 2 be quick about it. Oo7nightfire 03:46, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Holographic Projection It was never stated or confirmed (as of yet) to be an armor enhancement, so anything about it is speculation. That's its 1st appearance, so we can't confirm what it officially is now. --Oo7nightfire 03:01, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what I would call it. I suppose it's her armor enhancement, but I need more information to to be completely sure. And how do you know it's ''not standard issue? The other Freelancers probably have it, but just don't use it. How can you back up your thoery that it is an offical enhancement? C.T. could have obtained it from the Insurrection, since she is affiliated with them. You can make up any story about what it is or might be. I'm not saying its not holographic projection, I'm saying that it might or might not be an enhancement. As of now it's just a piece of equipment. Oo7nightfire 03:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I suppose I did say somehting like that, but I didn't mean it. I believe it to be likely that Project Freelancer made multiples/copies of enhancements for backup. I wasn't saying that it was standard issue, I was just trying to point out to the fact that a person can make up anything about what the holo projector is or might be. We can ultimately only assume what it is, not confirm. Oo7nightfire 03:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) If you mean the moral is: I'm more reliant on Rooster Teeth's confirmation than my own understanding & reasoning that I won't do anything unless they themselves confirm it or bring it up in RvB? Then yes, I think understand what you mean about me. The truth hurts. So, what should we do? If you would like, I can add it to the armor enhancement pg & create a pg for it; you've brought up some very good pts and most people take the Holo Projection as an armor enhancement anyway, so I suppose it will be alright. Oo7nightfire 10:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude, When I try to edit the Delta page it's locked. Who do I need to se about editing it? -Oro Oroboros, LFTO Shizno: http://www.talkshoe.com/tc/97019 23:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Butch Flowers' rank Okay dude, whatever. Go ahead and add it back as you wish. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:19, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't even see why it's such a big deal seeing as the whole Red and Blue military was a lie anyway. They probably just slapped a high rank on Flowers and sent him off. And the whole "stated rank" thing doesn't really seem to matter that much in the first place. It might work if it was worded better. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:27, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Maybe if you just said "soldier". Otherwise yeah people are going to point out the Director again. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I figured that. I just wasn't sure. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't trying to keep it back, it only came to mind after I looked at the edit again. Normally I don't beat around the bush. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I saw it before. And then forgot what it said exactly. But I remembered the general idea and then your speech summed it up good anyway. But yeah all it needed was just for the sentance to be tweaked a little, it's fine. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Policy Hm. Well if I had to venture a guess, I'm guessing that policy was made when Wheller was beuro and he was a bit of a perfectionist. But I kind of like that policy, since it gives the wiki a better sense of image, and it just looks better if all of our images are high res. I go to a lot of wikis where that's not a policy and they let a lot of bad images be major in their pages and it drives me crazy. I say if you CAN'T get a high res pic of something/someone then I think we try to be the best we can, but I think that we should always strive for the best in our articles and I think the pictures are a big part of that. But yeah, I don't think we should DELETE all non- high rez pics, but we should at least try make them as good as we can get and replace some with higher-rez. CyrusArc 03:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Well the thing is, the policy doesn't even seem to be enforced anyway. I don't think there's been a picture deleted for awhile now. But high-res pics are good to have, yes. But the thing is, It doesn't seem like anyone really reads the Policies anyway. I think the Policies should be linked somewhere where people could easily get to and read them. But as for the matter at hand, I don't think it's extremely necessary to include that part, seeing as HQ images should pretty much be a given when uploading them, and even if someone did upload an LQ one, I don't think anyone's actually going to go through the trouble of deleting it. Also FYI according to the history, Sniper was the one who made the Policy pages, except for Spoiler policy which was Nightfire. Though Wheller may have had a hand in getting them made too I dunno. Just FYI ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 03:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) That's fine :) Hope I helped. CyrusArc 04:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ...it was only 24 minutes after you sent it... And...ok, but what do you want me to do about it? ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Uh...but then...it wouldn't be "long before I replied", seeing as...I replied 20 minutes later. You just saw it the next day. But no it's fine dude you can do what you want. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 00:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Uhm...I wasn't really planning on doing anything until you guys finished either...before I was just giving my input and an FYI. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll be fairly honest I almost never go to the main page O.o And I have never seen our affiliations wiki. So in my opinion I think that only wikis pertanent to Red vs. Blue should be on here (RT related, Halo related, the fanon wiki) But I don't know who put in those on the page in the first place. CyrusArc 02:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC)